lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Andre132/Daily Blog-le
Hi! Okay, so welcome to my blog! Where you will hear what happens to me in some days. Maybe bad, maybe good. Credits to Lycan Princess for giving me the idea. Let's do this! Please leave a comment below! :). July 3rd: High School Visit! Okay, so before I get to what happened today, let me go through some of the other things that happened July 1st and 2nd. *July 1st: I learnt about some very inappropriate body parts which I probably shouldn't mention. *July 2nd: Nothing much. Just...stupid spanish. Trust me, I like the language, but not the lessons or the teacher. Now for July 3rd. We went on a trip to my future high school. Also talked about if I would have a girlfriend or not but, maybe. Anyway, I nearly got in trouble for looking through a window. I was terrified as the teacher looked me in the eyes. Cruel teachers. I did, however, get punished on the way back to school...for talking! Come on! My friend was making really funny jokes. He was saying things like "Mama! Have a great time!". No, he was not referring to me. Now for the trip. I liked it. I nearly got shocked with an electric shock, I made bubbles, I popped balloons and saw the world upside down. I also got in a car that was created at that high school! Amazing, right? I also finally managed to use green-screen. Who knew that holograms look so cool? We also did flame tests and created fossils. At the flame test, I was really thinking about Adam's heat vision. XD. Anyways, I guess people may (probably not) want my opinions on Forbidden Hero. You wanna know? I loved it! It is my second favourite after Bionic Rebellion. Still, it is creepy how Bob has a crush on Tasha. I only say this because Tasha is already married to Donald. Speaking of Donald, do you think he will absent in Spider Island? He should be demoted to recurring character by now. Maybe Douglas should have been a main character. Not for Bionic Rebellion, but still. Also, my good friend Aardvarkbanana911 shared a theory I personally love. Here it is: "Here's a theory I just put together. In Space Elevator, it turns out that Dr. Troy Ryan and his bionic partners have been causing bad things to happen. They caused the storm in Forbidden Hero, they helped the spider escape in Spider Island, they caused Spikette to terrorize the Davenport Bionic Academy in Spike vs. Spikette, etc. In this case, Space Elevator would probably lead to Bionic Action Heroes. If Chase is the first one to realize that something is off with Dr. Ryan, that would make up for what he did in Unauthorized Mission and Bionic Rebellion. This would be a great way of connecting regular episodes to the main plot." Doesn't that just sound amazing?! Nice job, Aard. :). OfficialBrandonF, if you are reading this, leave a comment below saying "Yes?". I have a suggestion for one of my fanmade episodes of Season 5. I think that's pretty much it. See you tomorrow, maybe. I know I will be going swimming though, and then to McDonald's. So yeah. See ya! July 4th: Swimming Coincidence! Hi guys! I'm back to tell you more that happened! So first of all, swimming. I loved it! I saw 3 of my friends there, 1 which I knew was coming. So one of them was a girl, she didn't talk to me and I felt in that swimming mood! Seriously, I'm like Adam in water! XD. Then, another friend came with his mum and his 9-year-old friend. We played water tag, and I had an advantage because I was the only one who could swim. The rest was just me and my friend trying to get our 9-year-old friend to jump in the pool. I also found out this Thursday, I will be going to my friend's house for the first time. The last friend I saw was the person who knew how to swim better than me. It was his last swimming lesson. He was on KS4. I was on KS3. I also decided that every Saturday, I draw something related to my Lab Rats Fanmade Series. The first one I drew was Sebastian as an Advanced Student. Here it is: I then went to McDonald's and got a Minions Balloon. After that, I went to Toy Barnhaus and bought two Minions blind bags. I got a Kevin wearing a black hat and eating a banana. My mum got a pirate Bob. Is it just me, or is Bob the minion kind of similiar to Bob from Lab Rats? They both are young. Except Bob the minion doesn't have a giant crush. XD. Also, for anyone who actually reads this, I have proposed a challenge. If you know what "Daily Blog-le" is a pun of, leave it in the comments. Whoever answers with the right answer first will be featured in this blog. You have until the morning of the day after tomorrow. Umm...I have nothing else to say...Nothing very interesting. So I'll just see whoever reads this tomorrow (possibly). Bye! July 5th: Shopping Trip! Hello! I'm back! I had to go somewhere shopping. No offense to people who like shopping, but I find it boring. We were there for AN HOUR. Nothing else pretty much happened. But, what is Daily Blog-le a pun of? OfficialBrandonF, please. In the comments, just put "Yes?". I really have nothing else to say. So, bye! August 2nd: Apologies! Hi guys! So you may be wondering why I haven't updated in a long time. It's that no-one bothered to answer the question I put. So then I felt like nobody read this anymore, so I stopped. But thanks to Goku (Nerd), I'm back! Right now, I am at Porto, which I dunno if it's Port in english but in portuguese, it's Porto. It's a city, it has a stadium, dragon stuff, blah blah blah. Anyways, I'm at Porto to spend time with my family Andrea, Ze, Paula and Ze Pedro. Well, I expect people want my thoughts about the episodes such as Spider Island, Spike vs. Spikette, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med and Space Elevator. For Spider Island, honestly, I felt really bad for Leo. And then Adam was being a jerk to Leo, Bree and Chase, which is unacceptable. For Spike vs. Spikette, I felt that Chase was being treated badly. He just wanted to help himself and Kate. Also, does anybody else realise that ever since Douglas made that short joke about Chase in Spider Island, Chouglas hasn't been the same? And then of course, at the end, Chase gets punished violently. But what made me really annoyed is that Chase get punished BY A STUDENT! Come on! At least punish Adam for bringing Reggie in the academy! I honestly don't know which Spike episode was worse: Spike's Got Talent, Spike Fright or Spike vs. Spikette. JK, Spike vs. Spikette wasn't that bad, it was just the end bit. Also, put in the comments which Spike episodes are you favorite in order. Mine would probs be Spike vs. Spikette, Commando App, Spike Fright and Spike's Got Talent. For Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, wow. Where do I even start? It was amazing! I loved Broliver! Speaking of that, can someone make a page for that? I am definitely a Broliver (that's the name for Broliver shippers). Of course, I do ship Skoliver more, but Broliver is still amazing. I just hope Skoliver doesn't end like Brakayla from Pair of Kings. Let's hope Jake Short doesn't get arrested anytime soon. XD. I also loved how Leo and Kaz were hanging out. I honestly didn't like Pants on Fire, as I was hoping Jack and Mikey would hang out and eventually become best friends. But what I don't get is why it's called Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. Sure, they fought each-other in the first part, but for the rest, they were quite friendly to each-other. Also, why were Alan and Gus absent? I get why Gus would be absent, but Alan? He should have been there with Chase, Leo and Kaz. Gus could have made a funny cameo on top of the Eiffel Tower, taking pictures, which would eventually lead to the world finding out about Mighty Med. It could also be that Gus knows about Mighty Med and keeps it a secret until his camera gets lost and the Incapacitator finds it and shows pictures of Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar after the battle. Put in the comments if you agree. For Space Elevator, I'm happy Donald finally put Leo at Advanced level. Hopefully he gets to Expert soon. If he gets to Mentor at the end, there HAS to be a spin-off. I NEED to see what Leo would do as a Mentor! Put in the comments if you agree. And I'm also glad Leo got a bionic leg. He could possibly do a super stomp. I'm hoping Leo gets a bionic chip in a future episode. Now for S-1. She will probably be in One of Us, and I hope she becomes Chase's girlfriend. I want an episode where Chase and S-1 go on their first date. Of course, Adam would try to ruin it, but I have a feeling Bree and Leo would try to stop him. Well, that's it! See ya tomorrow (possibly)! Category:Blog posts